Chocolate
by himawarui
Summary: February 14th, the sacred date. She wanted them to meet not just by coincidence and now she has her chance. Will she succeed? Akagi Kazuyuki/Heroine. Oneshot. Fluff overdose, you've been warned. R&R for virtual chocolate chip cookies!


Finally I'm back from hiatus~ This is my first fanfic for Tokimeki Memorial Girls' Side 2 and my first fanfic after two or three years of hiatus. Writer's block and I was too busy preparing for my exams. I'm in university now. Yay! \o/ #shot

Anyway, this fic was inspired by some fanarts on pixiv with daisy chasing akagi with her chocolate. That was hilarious, yet scary at the same time ._. Anyway, back to the story. It's a bit off-season for a Valentine's Day fic but... Oh well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMGS2. **If I did, I would've made a much longer story for Akagi-kun. He deserves more than just under-the-umbrella scenes T_T

Ah- and her name's Hina. Taken from Hinagiku, which is Japanese for Daisy. If you know what I mean ;)

Timeline: 2nd year. Met Akagi on the first year :3

* * *

February 14th, a sacred date for everyone. For the past few days girls have been crowding stores selling chocolate everywhere, for the sake of getting the attention of the person they like. Hina was one of them. She almost got crushed by several girls while trying to fight for a few bars of dark and milk chocolates at the supermarket yesterday. She spent the whole night melting the bars and trying to shape them into cute things. She was not alone, thanks to Yuu who was willing to accompany her all night long, bribed with a small bag of chocolate leftovers. Thank goodness it turned out perfect, both in taste and shape.

Who was the lucky guy to accept such wonderful chocolate filled with her love?

He was none other than Kazuyuki Akagi. He was not a student of Hanegasaki Academy, he was from another school. Hina met him when she was stuck in the middle of heavy rain and like a hero he saved her with an umbrella bought from the nearest convenient store. He was like a prince to her. After that they only met for several times, coincidentally. Blame the distance between their schools. Every time they met, they didn't do much. They only smiled at each other, shared some light talks, and both of them went back to their activities.

Despite that, Hina still believes that this feeling that grew inside her is more than just coincidence. It was love. And she filled her chocolates with them, so somehow they will reach him. The problem is, how was she going to give them? After all they only met by coincidence, but today Hina wanted to change that. She wanted them to meet more frequently, like going on dates every weekend or so.

And if she wants something, she will get it. No matter what it takes.

She woke up earlier today, brushed her hair, and changed into her spotless uniform. She waited at the bus stop, checking each and every one of the bus that passed for a chance of meeting Akagi. But her efforts turned into vain. The school bell will ring in twenty minutes, and that's the last bus that could take her into school without being late. Still no sign of Akagi.

She let out a sigh, and rode the bus. She sat on the seat beside the window and glanced outside. Then, she saw another bus overtaking the one she was riding. She saw a familiar red headed male standing facing her window. It was Akagi.

"Sorry I want to-"

Psssh.

Before she could finish her sentence the doors were closed and the bus started to move. There was no chance for her to get off now. She slumped on her seat and looked at the paper bag filled with chocolate on her hand.

Oh well, she still had another plan in her hand.

* * *

She arrived at school barely on time. She handed a few giri chocolates to her friends and of course some for her sensei. They were just sticks covered with melted chocolates, similar to the ones that she gave to Yuu as her thanks for last night. They are all leftovers from the ingredients for the chocolate in her paper bag. Inside the bag was a box filled with eight chocolate truffles. She made it with dark chocolates and milk chocolate filling with cocoa powder coating, hoping it would suite Akagi-kun's taste. After all, she didn't even know what he likes. She would ask him later today.

Yes, she was planning on meeting him at the end of school today.

As soon as the bell rang, she grabbed her school bag and chocolate, then ran as fast as she could to the gates leaving people staring at her with confused looks. Thank goodness she was in the athletic club, she was the first among other students to went out of the school. She didn't stop just there, she continued running to the bus stop and rode the one going to the direction of Habataki Academy.

She finally arrived at her destination. She was standing in front of the gate of Habataki Academy. So far so good, nothing seemed to be in her way. She looked around her, a lot of students are going out from the school building. No wonder, she arrived almost half an hour after the bell rang. She leaned on the wall and waited for the person she was looking for, while fixing her now messy hair after running at full speed to this place. She waited and waited,

Yet still no sign of Akagi-kun anywhere.

She had been waiting for quite some time. The number of students going out from the school building is rapidly decreasing. She took a glance to behind the gates, still no Akagi to be seen. She was almost desperate now.

"Umm- Do you know Akagi Kazuyuki-san?" She asked to some random passer-by wearing Habataki's uniform. It was a girl who was walking alone. At first she gave Daisy a questioning look, but after her eyes met with the paper bag on her hand she finally understood the meaning of her question.

"Akagi kaichou? I believe he was still in the student council room, after the meeting." Class representative's meeting with the student council, of course she knew. She was one of them. Good thing Hina had asked to the right person. Slowly a huge smile was formed on her face. She was relieved. Thank goodness she didn't miss Akagi just now.

"If you want to I think you can just go to the room now. There are barely any student left inside the building. You will be just fine." The girl said with a smile.

"Thank you very much." She said quickly and rushed to the inside of the school building, leaving the girl she just asked. The girl chuckled at her and turned back to go home. After taking a few steps, she stopped and glanced back to the direction of the school building.

_"Wait, did she knew the way to the student council room?"_

* * *

It was an unfamiliar building, so different compared to her school. It was much bigger and more complicated. Now she didn't know where she was or which direction did she came from, a result of walking at random directions. She thought she could coincidentally arrive in front of the student council room. Sadly, coincidence cannot be relied that much.

She looked around her, there was nobody there. The sun was setting, and she was starting to get a little bit afraid. She walked slowly and looked around her carefully, ready for some sort of ambush. She was paying more attention to her sides than her front and,

Bam.

She accidentally hit someone.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

She looked up and got a better view of the person she just hit. It...

Was NOT Akagi-kun. It was just some random guy. So much for coincidence. She sighed and tried to get pass him, but he blocked her way. She looked at the guy again, who was now staring at her with a huge grin on his face. Hina gulped. She had a bad feeling about this.

"What are you doing in our school?" Of course he knew she was not a student from Habataki. Hina was still in her school uniform.

"I-I wanted to see Akagi-kun." And the guy's grin got wider.

"Well, did you know that outsiders are not allowed to be roaming freely inside the school area?"

Uh-oh.

She just nodded softly, didn't exactly know what she meant by that. The guy suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to another direction.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?" She asked while trying to free her hand from the guy's grasp, but she failed. He was too strong.

"You can meet Akagi-kun afterwards, but I need a little help from you."

... What?

* * *

"Thank you very much for your help. We were really short on people today. I'm so sorry for taking your time." Said the guy again, bowing at her.

"A-Ah, it was no big deal." She said with a smile. Receiving a bow after what she just did seems to be a little too much. All she did was helping Habataki Academy's photography club to hold some props for their photo shoot. It was not much, though it surely took her time. The sun had set completely, and it was dark outside. The lights have also been turned on. She glanced at her watch, it was almost seven. Perhaps it was time for her to give up.

Just before she turned back to go home, the guy whom she hit back then came back to her.

"If you want to meet Akagi-kun I think he's still in the student council room by now. He usually stayed there until later at night."

Ah- so that was why he was very confident in taking her away in the middle of her business. It seemed like that guy was pretty sure with what he was saying. She decided to try one more time. She tightened her grasp on the paper bag's handle and walked away.

"Ah- the student council's room is at the topmost floor, at the end of the hallway."

Finally, some directions. She smiled, mumbled a small 'thank you' and rushed to the staircase. She was running at full-speed and focused to her direction, hoping she would not miss her chance again this time. She arrived in front of a wooden door with the student council symbol on. It was surely the place she was looking for. She gulped and knocked on the door. No answer. Perhaps there are no one inside. Or maybe...

_Here goes nothing._

She opened the door and walked a few steps forward, hoping to see the person she was looking for inside. Yet the room was empty. No one was there. She fell on her knees and tears started to formed on her eyes. She was too late. She dropped her bag of chocolate and buried her face inside her palm, crying her eyes out. She had failed. Fate did not let them meet again today. Where's your coincidence when you need one?

...

Slam.

The door was wide open. Hina looked up from her palm, trying to see who was the person who did that. She was almost sure she was busted for being inside another school's territory, but she was not. She looked up and found Akagi-kun right in front of the door, looking at her while breathing heavily. She was not mistaken. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, but it was not tears of sadness. She was happy.

"Wh-why are you here?" She said in the middle of her sobs.

"I was on my way home when one of my friend texted me that he met some girl in Hanegasaki uniform looking for me." He said, still gasping for oxygen. It seemed like he ran back here at full speed right after he heard about her. Hina's tears didn't stop, but at least she was smiling by now.

"Anyway, it's my turn to ask the same question. Why?" He asked, squatting in front of her so their eyes are almost at the same level. Hina realized the true reason why she came here. She grabbed her paper bag and shoved it to his chest.

"I-It's for you. Valentine's day chocolate."

He stared at the paper bag shoved to him and to the girl in front of him. He was confused.

"You came all the way here just to give this?" She nodded weakly. He smiled and grabbed the bag of chocolate, along with her hands. It was small yet warm. It fits perfectly inside his big hands.

"Thank you." Those are the words that she had been waiting to hear from him, and she smiled again. Turned out she didn't fail her mission after all.

It was a wonderful Valentine's day.

* * *

"Ah- Akagi-kun, your hands are so cold." She suddenly said after regaining back her consciousness. She didn't realize that those hands were so cold earlier, she was too focused on succeeding her mission.

"Well, I ran back here as fast as I could after I heard the news about you, remember? It's quite cold outside. Sorry, I made your hands cold."

Kazuyuki gave a sheepish grin and let go of her hands, but she quickly took his hands back to inside her small palm. She held his hands tighter, trying to share the warmth. He was shocked; he couldn't make any sort of reaction.

"I'm so sorry for troubling you like this." He was stunned, after trying so hard to came to his school this girl still apologized for his cold hands. She looked so cute, despite having traces of tears on her cheeks, but at least those tears were shed only for him.

He was happy, of course. Among all other chocolates given to him today, this was the most meaningful. Of course, it came from his precious person-

Cough.

"You didn't have to apologize. All you have to do is..." The rest of his sentence was to soft for Hina to hear.

"What?" His face is now as red as a tomato. He couldn't look at her eyes anymore. After all what he just said was too embarrassing for the girl to hear.

"N-Nothing really. I didn't say anything, haha." He said nervously. Hina was not satisfied with his answer.

"Come on, tell me what you just said." She whined and pouted. It was too cute for Kazuyuki too handle. She destroyed his full defense, and she was the only one who could do that to him. He was in the student council and was famous for his strictness, and that girl could destroy him that easily. He slipped his hands from her hands and buried his face in them. His face was so hot; he could use it to warm up his hands.

...

"All you have to do is make a pair of gloves for me next valentine, right?" He said softly. When those words were registered inside Hina's brain, a blush crept to her face and to her ears. She did not expect to hear those words coming from him. Next valentine, that means he was expecting to spent more time with her for the next year as well. How could she not be happy, hearing such words from him?

"I will." She replied softly.

"Ah, it's snowing." She said as she looked at drops of ice fell from the sky. It was late at night and they just came out from the school building. No wonder his hands were as cold as ice when he just arrived.

"Did you bring your umbrella?" She asked to him, which he replied with a head shake. She sighed and took out her umbrella from her bag.

"You always forgot your umbrella. Thank goodness I was fully prepared today." She said as she handed her umbrella to him. He looked at the umbrella on his hand and chuckled. It was almost like the time when they first met, in front of the store taking shelter from the heavy rain but right now their roles are reversed. She was the one who actually saved him from the snow.

He put up the pink umbrella and just stared at it for a few seconds. First of all, it was pink. It was too feminine for him. If it was daytime, he wondered how many people would have looked at him with that cute umbrella in his hands. Secondly, it was small. A little bit too small for two people to walk comfortably. He shot a glance at the girl beside her who only stared at him back in confusion. It seems like she didn't get the reason behind his reaction.

Oh well.

"It's a little bit small. I think you should get closer." He said as he put his hands to her shoulder, pulling her closed to him. She did not have time to react as his arms crept to her shoulders and embraced her tiny figure protectively. It was a bit hard for her to walk in that state, but she did not mind. She was walking with the guy he like under an umbrella on valentine's day after she had given her chocolate, how could she not be happy?

-and speaking about chocolates,

"Akagi-kun, do you like truffles?"

"Eh? Yeah, one of my favorite treats. Why?" She smiled again.

"Nothing."

And they continued walking in the middle of the snow, sharing a few light talks as usual. This time as well, 'coincidence' had brought them together, but next time they will start meeting each other without relying too much on coincidence.

But more on their phones.

FIN.

* * *

FINALLY, 2k++ words! I can't believe it. I'm still able to write an English fanfic, after all this time. For your information English is not my first language, which is the reason why I have such crappy grammars and my choices of words are pretty bad. Well, I'm still happy with this small achievements.

Thank you so much for reading. Every view, review, and favorite is making me happy. I paid attention to each and everyone of them. They are my only source of support in writing ;u; I accept constructive criticism as well. Drop them on the review box below, and also tick a few of the boxes down there if you'd like.

Cheers! *gives everyone virtual chocolate chip cookies*


End file.
